Dominican Republic
(mentioned) }}The Dominican Republic is a major location in [[Fast & Furious (series)|the Fast & Furious series]]. History ''Los Bandoleros In this short film, we see that Dominic Toretto has relocated from Mexico to the Dominican Republic, where he stays with his friend, Rico Santos. Dom often spends his time working on muscle cars behind Santos' home. After the increasing price of gasoline causes the poor and middle class to suffer many setbacks, Dominic and Santos decide to change things. Dom places a call to Han Seoul-Oh, a friend he met in Mexico, as well as aiding in the prison break of Santos' best friend, Tego Leo. Dominic later goes with Santos to meet a local politician who cares about the community's well being. He tells Dom about a truck hauling fuel containers that would be making its way through town, and tells him about a possible window of opportunity where they could take the oil stealthily. Dom agrees, and he and his newfound crew decide to put together a plan in motion to hijack the fuel truck. After getting cozy with two girls, Dom is surprised to see Letty standing in front of him, who had tracked him down to the Dominican from Mexico. Dom and Letty go out for a drive in Dom's Pontiac Bonneville, where Letty finds out Dominic is conversational in Dominican. They later head down to a beach, where the short film ends. Fast & Furious The fourth film begins in the Dominican Republic, where Dom and his crew are getting ready to hijack the fuel containers. Dom drives in a straight line behind the truck in a 1987 Buick Grand National, Han driving an orange American pick up truck behind him and Tego driving an old Chevy cab truck behind him. Letty, who is Dom's passenger, climbs out of the window and jumps on to the fuel containers. Dom then makes his way up to the front of the truck, preventing the truck driver from going too fast or surpassing him. Letty manages to spray a hitch with liquid nitrogen, the cryogenic fluid freezing the hitch. Han reverses the pick up smoothly and reverses behind the truck (the driver unable to see them through his mirrors, only being able to be see the sides and top of the truck) and has his girlfriend, Cara Mirtha, crawl out and hitch themselves onto the last two fuel containers. Letty hits the frozen hitch with a hammer, causing the containers to come loose, at which point Han drives away, however not before telling Tego that he's up and wondering whether Tego can make it in one shot. Tego reverses his cab truck, although not as smoothy as Han, and struggles to keep pace as he reverses while Santos struggles to hitch the cab to the containers. Right after they hitch, Letty is spotted by the driver, who rams into Dom's car as well swerving, causing Letty to fall off the top, although she manages to hang on. Dom is shot at by the driver, and he tells Tego to lose his load, although Tego and Rico are unable to unhitch. Dom has Letty spray the hitch with liquid nitrogen, and since she lost his hammer, he places his car in an angle in between; the truck's impact on the rear edge of his car causes the containers to come loose, allowing Tego and Rico to go on. Letty manages to jump into Dominic's car, but after a container comes loose and starts heading towards them, Dominic reverses; however, he is a dead end and with the container, now in flames, comes rolling towards them, Dominic revs the engine and then accelerates, while managing to drift under the rolling tank precisely. After giving the fuel to the people for an affordable price, Dominic hands out the crew their cut. Han, however, tells him that the cops raided their garage in Baracoa, and that their latest hijacking will no doubt cause the authorities to come to the D.R. Seeing as he's the one who's actually wanted, as the authorities are unaware as to who is crew members are, Dom disbands the crew and tells Han to go his own way, Han announcing he's going to Tokyo. Dom then meets Letty down by the beach and they kiss. Later that night, Dom watches as Letty sleeps. He places numerous wads of cash on the night table along with his cross necklace, and leaves the D.R. After Dominic left, Letty also left, although she returned home to Los Angeles. Fast Five Although the Dominican is not visited in the fifth film, patrol officer Elena Neves reads Dominic's file and mentions that it wouldn't make sense that they would steal oil and then give it to the people (referencing the crew's fuel hijacking) and then end up murdering three DEA agents. Fast & Furious 6 After beating Letty in a London street race, Dom begins to talk to Letty, where he starts to show her how much he knows about her. When Letty asks about a scar located near her hip bone, he tells her that she got it during their last night in the Dominican, when they got too close to the reef, and that he has the scar to match. Furious 7 After Deckard Shaw blows up their house, Dom sends his sister Mia and nephew Jack to a friend's house in the Dominican Republic, where they are watched after 24/7 by armed guards. Also, when Letty regains her memory, a flashback scene is shown where Dominic & Letty got married in the Dominican Republic, sometime between ''Los Bandoleros and Fast & Furious. Trivia *The original script of Furious 7 featured Letty flashing back to the night Dom left her in Fast & Furious in which right after he leaves she goes into the bathroom and learns that she is pregnant. Category:Locations